Prototype
This page is for beta elements in the series of Hyperdimension Neptunia, Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2, and Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. Hyperdimension Neptunia Neptune/Purple Heart In earlier drawn images, Neptune seemed to have been red and pink themed instead of purple. *An early image shows Neptune with pink hair wearing plain white orbs in it, a blue and white version of her hoodie and red stockings. *Another version of Neptune featured her in a blue, white, and yellow theme of her current appearence. *An image features her with a cerise and white colored dress. *Instead of the revealing body suit, Neptune had her same styled hair but red colored and wore a revealing red and white themed dress with the game directions pad above her chest. Noire/Black Heart Blanc/White Heart *Originally instead of her big cap, Blanc was to wear a big blue ribbon/bow with thin yellow lines on the back of her head. Rumors have it that it was removed due to having problems while programming. Vert/Green Heart *One of her beta image pictures showed a form very similar to her HDD form, but with small differences. Her hair was also to be a darker shade of green. *Another picture shows that her outfit was to be black with green parts. *Dark green different modeled wings. *One of her hair betas included hip length pigtails. *Another included her hair down but with some parts of it up. Compa Compa had a few beta differences between her current and beta self. Such as: #Her needle weapon was more accurately based on actual needles. Being long and skinny. #Compa's original outfit was a pink and white nurse uniform with her current belt and a cute medical bag. This is now one of her alternative outfits that can be brought as DLC. *In one image, she can be seen wearing an HDD-like nurse uniform. IF IF was one of the characters to have a lot of previous versions when compaired to non-HDD girls. Originally she seemed to play the role of a Mentor who was also a Demon. #One very close to her current design, except for a simple themed coat, longer socks, and boots. #IF had short hair with small wings and curled ram-like demon horns. Her outfit resembled a school girl uniform with a skirt, loose belt, and stockings/panty-hose. #IF had medium-long straight hair and pointed ears with ram-demon horns. She noticeably wore glasses. She wore a complicated themed dress with a jacket over it and tie. A few cellphones belted around her waist and right ankle. She also had on fingerless gloves and iron-made boots. As well as frilled socks. #Black hair with two different colored eyes and small square glasses. The dress and coat resembled the design from beta 3 and her ram horns now uncurled. She has a lollipop in her mouth. #This IF was perhaps the girliest one. Dressed in a Gothic Lolita dress with a loose belt and no cellphones. She had very long fingerless gloves and small glasses with a marking below her right eye. A gothic headband, and pointed up demon horns and lolipop. She used a scythe in this form. Nisa From what is seen, Nisa had three beta designs. #A short red haired girl with red eyes wearing a black body suit partially unzipped with flame markings. She lacked her gloves but wore a long white scarf and boots. Underneath her body suit she wore what looked to be a bra. #A blue haired girl with stringy short pigtails and Noire-esque ribbons, she had pink-red eyes with one being covered. The suit she wore was a short jean jacket and jean like chaps. Underneath of these she wore black shorts and a top. Her scarf was pinkish red and smaller lengthed. #The one most like her current design but with multiple differences. Such as spiked upward hair, goggles, a black string bikini top, black gloves, socks, and boots. Along with coloring on her outfit to match her N clip. She also uses guns instead of Prinny styled weaponry. Arfoire *One of Arfoire's beta images had her resembling a mixture of the HDD Hearts, and Magic the Hard. She had long hair and an HDD styled outfit. Histoire *A girl who seemed to be the age of most of the main characters with long flowing green hair and dull red eyes. Her outfit was a long flowing dress with a few layers on the top half and a big cloth she held between her hands like a scarf or shawl. On the dress were big chains and she walked barefoot. *A girl with Histoire's original dress and a matching graduation-style hat. She had a long red tie, brown hoes, and flowing purple hair with braids. *A girl with pale purple hair in pigtails resembling Histoire's normal hair and matching dark purple eyes. She wore a hat similar to her original hat but it was purple with gold accents and white ruffles. Her dress is almost the same but with a dar magenta cloth and cape/scarf. She wore sandals with four bands around the ankle and her wings resembled small, broken up pixie wings. *The form mentioned above was recolored at one point to have her wear white and green instead. The wings changed to resemble butterfly wings and she gained blue-ish material near the bottom of the dress, which may have been a scarf. Her hat resembled a maid headband with cat ears. *A form that had a gem in the center of her forehead and very curly, short style pigtails held with little gem pieces. Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Nepgear As she had many, MANY beta images, recolors will not be listed. Also revealed, the boxart had her in a different pose during beta. #Originally in HDD form, her hair was to be a darker purple and her eyes a lilac-pink color. Her HDD uniform was white and light purple, resembling Neptune's and she had two hair pieces. It also came in black variety. #She wore her hair up with two big pieces and had a tanktop and short styled HDD outfit connected on the outside, her legs were covered fully. #One really close to her current HDD form, but she had two head pieces and a bit more revealed. It was also only black colored. #She wore her hair in pigtails, otherwise this one resembled 2 but with longer boots/. Came in black, purple, and white. #Another close one to her current simply had given her longer hair and a more covering top. #A more, cuter, unique beta consisted of very long curled hair with a big cowlick, a short dark purple dress and long white gloves and boots. #Perhaps the most revealing, her hair and eyes remained the same, though seemed to curl somewhat. she wore a very short white bikini like HDD outfit with long white boots and gloves. #A more darker themed one consisted of a dark purple bathing suit and white gloves and boots. Her hair was also dark and she had two parts worn up by the hairpiece. #At one time, Nepgear/Purple Sister was a neko! She wore a white and black/purple outfit and had dark neko ears. #Many outfits resembling her current one were also made, however one had shown her with blue and purple hair. #Another resembling her current gave her an all white outfit but with dark purple lining. #As for normal appearances, originally Nepgear wore a school uniform resembling Neptune's with over the knee length socks, short white shoes, and her hair curled up on the edge. Her HDD form was revealing and white and black while her hair was dark purple and stomach length. #Another normal appearance gave her a white school uniform with black pantyhose, white slip on shoes and black hair pieces. Also came in purple, and a shorter version. #One very close to her current appearance consisted of her wearing an all black version of what she normally wears. But with loose straps on the back. One version of this resembled Neptune's but close to release, they changed it from black and purple to white and purple. #One beta appearance had her with Neptune styled hair, but long in length as her own. #Another beta image, which can be seen on Uni's beta page, shows Nepgear wearing a bikini and bathing suit styled HDD outfit with two hair things and above the elbow gloves. Uni Ram and Rom CFW Magic *An almost human-like form with normal skin coloring. The outfit almost resembles the normal one worn by Magic, but with a little more covering on the on the waist area anda small wing-like object on her left shoulder. She did not have her eyepatch in this form and her hair was worn in pigtails, but with black circled pieces nearing the bottoms. This one also had no makeup. *One version has shorter, curled pigtails with an alternate halo-head piece and a more covering outfit. An alternate image showed her without the eye mask and halo. *One wearing skin tight black clothing that mostly covered the body and lower-arms. Her hair was very short and she had two big horn shaped head pieces. Other/Unknown For characters/images of beta characters but it's unknown who they are. *A girl highly suspected to be Nepgear (but uncertain for right now) has hair resembling Linda's very own. While she wears a shcool uniform, two plain hairclips, and black stockings with white shoes and a ankle bracelet. *Possibly the HDD form of this was to wear a very different as well, coming with a tanktop with below the shoulder sleeves attached to black fingerless gloves, a bathing suit bottom, and black boots. *Another odd girl is seen with pitch black hair, possible Uni, with two white pointed hairclips wearing a black sleeveless with the sides slit Chinese dress with long sleeves covering her hands, and tall boots. She had many white accessories to this. *Another outfit, or simply the HDD form of this, was black in color with a short ruffled skirt and a long plug-like tale. Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory CyberConnect2 *When originally depicted, not much differences from the CC2 that came to be. Originally she had green hair and lighter colors. Her top lacked the black under it while her gloves lacked the gold bracelets and green detailing on the cuff. Her arm sleeves had green details and her belt was originally loose and silver colored. Her tail was much shorter and puppy-like, and she wore tall white boots with green detailing and paw prints on top. Broccoli *When originally being made, Broccoli had been depicted in a blue waitress/maid uniform. *Then a black dress that kept the shape of this uniform. Gallery Beta IF and Compa.png Arfoire beta.png Nisa beta.png Beta.png Beta Nepgear.png Bow.png GH beta.png Uni Compa and Linda-lookalike.png Histoire Beta.png Cc.jpg Broccoli.jpg Category:Neptunia (original) character Category:Neptunia mk2 character Category:Artwork Category:Images